Alpha(Josh Kazami)
Josh Kazami is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He first lived in Wardington for the first two seasons with his friends Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura and Shun Kazami. He moved to Bayview in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, and somehow Julie became his neighbor. In Bayview, he made friends with a boy named Jake Vallory. He was the number 1 Brawler in Bakugan Interspace until he was "defeated" by Anubias (Josh was actually disqualified in the brawl). He moved to Bakugan City in Arc 2 of Mechtanium Surge and he lives now in the Battle Brawlers Headquarters.He is partnered with the recently evolved Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (nicknamed Maximus). He is also seen as a legend among the brawlers from Earth as well as toward the Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians. Description Josh is a boy who really loves Bakugan, but gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler to ever live, which is what he attends at the last episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers.He is very eager for a brawl.Josh used to play using raw power with many strategies.This leads him to win almost every battle. Darkus Bakugan 'Alpha Hydranoid':500 G's *Omega Nightmare:Adds 300 G's to Alpha Hydranoid. *Death Trident Nightmare:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Destruction:Reduces the opponents power to Zero. *Darkus Blast Extreme:Adds 300 to Alpha Hydranoid and Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. Fusion Card *Final Darkness:Adds 600 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid and Subtracts 400 from the Opponent. 'Midnight Percival:500 G's' *Tri Gunner:Adds 500 G's to Midnight Percival. *Night Explorer:Subtracts 300 G's from the Foe. *Misty Shadow:Brings the Opponent back to their base level. *Darkus Driver:Add's 400 G's to Midnight Percival. *Black Waiver:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Darkus Thunder:Adds 500 G's to Midnight Percival and subtracts 300 from the Opponent. *Battle Marionette:Allows Midnight Percival to call another Bakugan into a battle. *Thunder Sword:Adds 500 G's to Midnight Percival. *Binding Sheild:Transfers 300 G's from the Opponent to Midnight Percival. *Stray Thunder:Adds 300 Gs to Midnight Percival. *Geor Gunner:Adds 500 Gs to Midnight Percival. Fusion Cards Midnight Sword:Transfers 500 G's from the Opponent to Midnight Percival. 'Hades:900 G's' *Photon Tail:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Phaser Trident:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Full Blast Cannon:Adds 900 G's to Hades. *Sauser Cannon:Adds 1000 G's to Hades. 'Mac Spider:700 G's' *Wild Close:Nullifies the Opponents ability. *Mega Terror Impact:Transfers 300 G's to Mac Spider. *Spider Neetle:Transfers 350 G's to Mac Spider. *Blaster Needle:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Spider Cannon:Transfers 400 G's to Mac Spider. 'Phantom Dharak:900 G's' *Darkness Waiver:Adds 500 G's to Dharak. *WestWall Sheild:Nullifies all of the Opponent's abilities. *Evil Blow:Adds 400 G's to Dharak. *Exodus Waiver:Transfers 600 G's to Dharak. *Thunder Gladiator *Photon Gladiator *Tempest Sheild *Hyper Guns End 'Evolved Razenoid:1200 G's' *Flash Eclispe:Adds 700 G's to Razenoid. *Meteor Elimination:Transfers 700 G's to Razenoid. *Expeditious:Nullifies all Abilities *Hyper Meteor Destruction:Transfers 1000 G's to Razenoid. 'Infinity Helios:1200 G's' *Destruction Quasar:Adds 900 G's to Infinity Helios. *Farbas Infinity:Repairs all Damage done and increase Defense to 120%. *Warfare:Subtracts 700 G's from the Opponent. *Deep Fire- Block A:Transfers 600 G's to Infinity Helio's *Ragnarok Buster:Takes out One Bakugan on the Field. *Battle Warrior:Lowers the G Power of all Bakugan on the Field by 600. *Bolting Breaker:Defeats all Opponents on the Field. 'Fury Reaper:1400 G's' *Dimension Zero:Nullifies Opponent's Gate Card. *Dimension Four:Nullifies Opponent's Ability Card. *Blade Slash:Adds 400 G's to Fury Reaper. *Madness:Subtracts 400 G's from the Opponent. *Hidden Doom:Transfers 500 g's to Fury Reaper. *Blade Massacre:Takes out all Opponent's Bakugan under his power level and Nullifies all Abilitys. *Demon Blast:Transfers 300 G's to Fury Reaper. *Demon Wing:Nullifies Opponents ability and Adds 400 G's to Fury Reaper. *Demon Massacre:Transfers 400 G's to Fury Reaper. *Massacre Gate:Takes out every Bakugan on the Field. Ventus Bakugan 'Storm Skyress:500 G's' *Blow Away:Moves Opponent to other Gate Card. *Destruction Meteor Storm:Adds 200 G's to Storm Skyress. *Green Wave:Transfers 200 G's to Storm Skyress. *Lightning Talon:Transfers 300 G's to Storm Skyress. *Whirlwind Lightning Sword:Transfers 400 G's to Storm Skyress. *Storm Stinger:Nullifies all Abilities. *Violent Winds:Doubles Skyress G Power. 'Ninjustu Master Ingram:800 G's' *Armored Mega Dome:Adds 200 G's to Ingram. *Armored Victory:Adds 200 G's to Ingram and Nullifies Opponent's ability. *Soaring Strike Shot.Transfers 200 G's to Ingram. *Shadow Spilt:Adds 200 to Ingram and Subtracts 100 G's from the Opponent. *Jade Wing:Adds 200 G's to Ingram and Ventus Ally Bakugan. *ThunderBolt Wave:Combines his Power levels with other Ventus Ally Bakugan and adds 200 G's to Ingram. *Pheonix Position:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Shadow Wing:Subtracts 200 G's from the Opponent. 'Taylean:900 G's' *Gun Red:Slash Sword *Slash Rise Thunder *Shadow Leaf-Twin Dragon *Kazami Style-Pheonix Twister *Heavy Weight-Metal Blast *Dusk Slash *Sword Storm *Fire Illusion *Shadow Alter Ego *Tokish Waru *Shooting Swarm Twister *Field Grenade *Metal Blast 'Jaakor:1200 G's' *Moonlight Shadow Breaker *Ultimate Kazami Style-Final Fury *Supreme Jet Shot *Thunder Clap *Sonic Reflector *Stealth Reflection 'Hawktor:800 G's' *Wild Wind Dance *Bolt Fang Slug Shot *Sky Fang Cyclone Soar *Sky Fang Thunder Starion *Swayther Geku Category:Bakugan